


Песок

by Leytenator



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Не ты рождаешься в пустыне — но пустыня рождается в тебе.





	Песок

**Author's Note:**

> Секс с нечеловеческими существами

Не ты рождаешься в пустыне — но пустыня рождается в тебе. Раскаленный ток ее крови гулко стучит в висках, песчинки шевелятся под кожей — сотни лет спустя все так же, как и в первый миг твоего рождения. Бьются алыми крыльями шатры, хлопают от прикосновений широких ладоней ветра, и ты слышишь крик младенца — свой собственный крик.  
Нью-Йорк — город грязи и копоти, город серых домов и стального неба. Или наоборот — стальных домов и серого неба. Не имеет значения.  
Песок здесь сыпется в декоративных часах, а самые высокие барханы — в кошачьих лотках в магазинчике на Джойс-стрит, мимо которого ты проезжаешь раз в две недели.  
Здравствуй, земля свободы и надежд, земля блевотины, испачканных спермой дешевых номеров, земля, где всегда холодно.  
Ифрит закрывает глаза. Пламя жжет изнутри, опаляет ресницы, огненными псами сворачивается на изнанке век, лижет их широкими раскаленными языками. Стражи разума, эти псы берегут то, что осталось от его рассудка. От его веры. От его тепла.  
Искать это тепло здесь, как погружаться с головой в сточную канаву. Влажные хлюпающие влагалища — не дурманящие призрачные озера родины, но болота, все глубже затягивающие в свою трясину. У женщин его пустыни между ног сладко и солоно, и горячо, и пахнет мускусом и тимьяном, здесь же женщины лишь стонут утробно, но внутри холодны.  
Мужчины здесь гибкие и скользкие как змеи, в первые несколько раз ифриту кажется, что они похожи на юрких песчаных эф. Обвиваются вокруг него кольцами и греют. Но с каждой новой ночью кольца стискивают тело все сильнее, языки жалят все больней, и ифрит отталкивает их, молча выходя из очередного номера задолго до рассвета.  
Он закрывает глаза и видит глубокое синее небо, волны песка, алую ткань шатров.   
Город, сияющий под солнцем высокими башнями.  
Ему отдавались прямо на песке, неотрывно глядя в огненные глаза — меднокожая Сашмет, Мирад с глазами, похожими на драгоценные агаты, Алия с волосами цвета крови. Он был божеством. Он был любим. Он был щедр.  
Он охотно делился своим огнем, ему не нужна была плата.  
Сегодня он сам жаждет огня: тот, что теплится на изнанке его век, больше не греет.  
Он хочет быть пламенем, хочет быть бурей — он разрушил бы этот город до основания, если бы только мог.  
Но нет песчаной бури там, где нет песка, и все, что остается — падающие в часах сердца песчинки, отмеряющие каждый день. Их падение глухо и гулко отдается внутри, и после очередной упавшей ифрит снова снимает очки перед тем, перед той, у кого хочет отнять немного жара на вечер.  
Он закрывает глаза, глубоко проникая в извивающееся тело, вгоняя член в истекающие соком влагалища, истекающие смазкой задницы или истекающие слюной рты.   
Они все жаждут его, но он больше не исполняет желаний. Потому что никто не сможет с ним расплатиться.  
Россыпь песка, думает он. Всего лишь горсть песка с родины, чтобы вихрем закружить ее, выбить стекла, выколоть глаза людям в этом сером городе.  
Когда в его машину садится мужчина с глазами, отравленными черной, неизбывной тоской, с рукава его безупречно отглаженного костюма падают две песчинки. Ифрит втягивает воздух, его ноздри дрожат.   
Он не может ошибаться.  
Этого мало, бесконечно мало, но, может быть, в номере мужчины найдется еще.  
Ифрит хочет бури.  
Он хочет пустыню.   
Он хочет домой.


End file.
